butlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ambrosia
Background Tanya Peters had always been a pretty child, and as she grew up she only got more and more attractive. Her childhood was dominated by a single event: her father abandoned his family when Tanya was very young so he could shack up with his whore. At least, that is how his mother described the situation. If her mother was a bit bitter about it all, well... who could blame her, right? Tanya's mother carefully taught the young girl that men were idiotic beasts worthy only of contempt. Men, her mother would say, were ruled by their cocks, and because of this, a women should use all her skills to manipulate them as needed. A woman's beauty was one of her best weapons in a male dominated world. Tanya took this lesson to heart and during her teenage years treated all her so-called boyfriends as she believed they deserved: like dirt to be ground under her heel. She'd milk them for gifts and meals and dangle the possibility of sex... even if it was only a hand-job or some oral in the back seat of the car... in front of them to get them to do exactly what she wanted. As she grew up, Tanya decided to become a model. That way men all over the world would drool over her image and do whatever she told them to. As she matured she seemed to get ever more attractive, and found she could get expensive presents just by batting her eyes and cooing. It took her some time to realize that she had superhuman powers over men, but once she did she began using them ruthlessly. Personality and Motivations Ambrosia loves to manipulate men. She feels her beauty and powers makes her better than other women, and that men should rightly do as she tells them simply because they are men. She is a champion tease and knows just what to say to get what she wants without unpleasant consequences. At least for her. She's been described as a snooty bitch by more than one person. Quote "Ohhh! For me? How sweet." Powers and Abilities Ambrosia has potent mental abilities. Her empathic mind control and telepathy allows her to induce slavish devotion amongst men. Her favorite MO is to walk into a store, bat her eyes, and coo on about the pretty, pretty jewelry. Before five minutes are up the men in the store will be buying them for her. She never asks them to buy and everything is paid for. Between that and the men's embarrassment, no charges have yet been placed against her. Quite simply, Ambrosia has the power to wrap men around her little finger. This power almost seem to act at a subconscious level. While Ambrosia's mental powers are rather specifically oriented, several telepaths who have encountered her say that she has a carefully organized mind and solid mental defenses. Encountering a man who is immune to her mental control, as rare as such an event is, leaves her utterly gobsmacked. While she is normally calm, cool, and collected, a man who is immune to her charms leaves her confused as to what to do and say next. Such confusion rarely lasts, though, as her usual reaction is to have those men around her who she can control simply beat the uncontrollable male into unconsciousness. Ambrosia has never bothered learning how to fight on her own; she's perfectly content to let her male puppets fight for her. Tanya Peters is a professional model, and as such as detailed knowledge of the industry. She is also quite conversant in fashion trends and knows her way around the bigger cities in Europe and America. She is fluent in English and French. Appearance Tanya Peters is, frankly, stunningly beautiful, and her powers only add to the effect when she is viewed by a man (that is, she appears more beautiful and attractive to men than she does to women, as a side effect of her mental powers). Most men simply consider her the most attractive, sexy, women they have ever seen, and are willing to bend over backward to make her happy. telepaths Category:Characters Category:British Characters Category:Mentalists Category:Solo Villains Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:British Villains Category:Female Characters